Moonstar's Light (Currently Discontinued)
by DemonNamedCat
Summary: Moonkit has something special about her. The moon glows brighter for her. Her sister Silverkit also has something special. The stars in silverpelt glow brighter for her. But a prophecy, supposedly about them, is revealed the night of their apprentice ceremony. They don't know what it means, but what happens when they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"If this is about what to do with him, then go away."

"But he must be punished!"

"I will not stand your behavior, Leafwind. He has only just suffered enough. Punishing him will make it worse."

"Thorngaze knew what he was doing, Aura. He _wanted_ to do it!"

"Leafwind… You are being overdramatic. He was doing it for Willowshade. He was protecting her."

"By killing me?"

"He did what he had to do to save her."

"So, sending me to _StarClan _isn't punishable? He _killed_ me!"

"Do not speak to me anymore, Leafwind. If you want to see him suffer than you with have to talk to the dragons. And you know how the dragons can be."

"Fine, Aura. I thought you were my friend."

"I was in StarClan long before you. I could never call you my friend."

"Aura!"

"Go talk to the dragons. The I won't have to hear you complain anymore."

**Chapter 1:**

Moonkit stretched her legs as she woke.

She looked around the nursery. On one side of the den was her mother, Willowshade, still asleep, with Silverkit lying next to her. On the other side was Silvershadow, her belly large with more kits.

Moonkit looked toward the front of the nursery where bunches of ivy hung from the ceiling, hiding the world outside the nursery from her vision.

Moonkit heard a yawn behind her. She looked back and saw Silverkit waking up.

"Moonkit, let's play!" She mewed.

Moonkit nodded, and they raced outside.

"I'll be the brave LunarClan warrior, who always wins." Silverkit proclaimed, "You can be the nasty VenomClan warrior, who never wins."

"But you're always the LunarClan warrior!" Moonkit whined, "Why can't I win? We're both LunarClan."

Silverkit's eyes lit up with excitment, "You're right." She mewed, "Let's play a different game. Follow me."

Moonkit followed her sister back into the nursery. Once inside, Silverkit came into a crouch, aimed at Willowshade.

"She's the big, scary badger. We're warriors defending our Clan." Silverkit whispered.

Moonkit nodded. She crouched down along with Silverkit, and crept, ever so slowly, forward.

Willowshade opened her eyes, "Now!" Silverkit yowled.

She and Moonkit bounced forward onto their mother's flank. They raked their paws down her leg and belly.

"No!" Willowshade cried playfully, "The warriors are attacking me!"

Silverkit pawed hard on Willowshade's left flank. The dark gray tabby she-cat flinched.

"Silverkit." Willowshade mewed.

Silverkit stopped.

Willowshade tuned to lick her flank, "That's enough playing for right now. Why don't you rest for a bit." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Moonkit asked.

"I'm just going to have a talk with Meadowtail." Willowshade replied.

She walked out of the den. Moonkit thought she saw a slice of red trickling down her flank.

Silverkit sighed, "What are we going to do now?" Moonkit looked outside.

Applestar sat on the high branch, where she announced important things that were going on in the Clan. Larkfeather, the deputy, sat next to her.

The two she-cats seemed to be debating something. Moonkit was eager to sneak up there and find out. She quickly decided against it, though, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Moonkit gave her chest a couple a quick licks and looked back toward the leader and deputy. Larkfeather jumped off of the high branch angrily. Applestar must have said something to anger her, but Moonkit had no way of knowing. Plus, Larkfeather was normally angry anyway.

"Let all cats old enough to run free join me at high branch." Applestar's voice rang thought the clearing.

Willowshade and Meadowtail emerged from the medicine cat den hurriedly. Moonkit saw her mother wave her tail in signal to come join her.

"Silverkit, come on." Moonkit mewed.

"We can't. We aren't allowed to run freely out of the camp." Silverkit argued.

"Willowshade told us to come. Let's go!" Moonkit hissed.

Silverkit sighed and walked out of the nursery with her sister.

More and more cats spilled out of their dens. Doestripe and Sandclaw stood up and shook their fur as they walked over. Hollowberry was in the middle of chewing up a large rabbit, but he quickly finished and joined the group.

"As you know, foxes have been building their dens in our territory." Applestar reported, "I have decided what to about this."

The Clan filled with murmurs of excitement.

"We will get patrols together to get rid of their dens, one by one. Hopefully, after one has been destroyed the others will flee. Larkfeather has just left with a patrol to pinpoint the foxes whereabouts. When they return we will talk about our battle strategy." Applestar dismissed the Clan with a flick of her tail.

"Go inside the den kits." Willowshade mewed, with worry in her voice.

Moonkit's paws prickled with nervousness, and anticiptation.

"Why do we have to go inside? We want to fight!" Silverkit cried.

"You're not old enough to fight. And I don't want you even thinking about joining the warriors until you're apprentices. "Willowshade scolded.

Silverkit looked at her paws.

Both her and Moonkit slithered into the nursery and lay down. It was only sunhigh, but tiredness crashed through Moonkit. She slowly closed her eyes.

She opened them again at nightfall. Willowshade, Silverkit, and Silvershadow were asleep.

Moonkit slowly crept out of the nursery. The sun still shone, but only a sliver.

Moonkit glanced around the camp. Larkfeather was guarding the entrance with Brightflower and Shadowclaw.

Applestar lay on high branch, her head resting on her paws.

Across the clearing, near the elders' den, Mottledjaw and Flowerheart were laying in the setting sun's rays.

Brightflower mewed something to Larkfeather and lazily walked back to the warriors' den. Goldenbreeze emerged and took her place.

Only the moonlight showed now, but it was dark.

_Me and Silverkit could sneak out and explore the territory!_ Moonkit thought to herself.

She looked back to her sleeping sister. The dark silver she-cat was laying next to Willowshade, the slow rise and fall from her chest barely visible.

_Maybe another time... _ Moonkit trotted back to her mother's side and lay down.

She wasn't tired, but she thought of what the world outside of camp was like. She thought of the thrill of chasing down rabbit for the Clan to eat, and fighting of VenomClan scum, who always stole prey during leafbare.

The moonlight entered the nursery and found its way to Moonkit. The dim light surrounded her small furry body.

Moonkit smiled to herself.

This moment was how she was named. Moonlight was attracted to Moonkit. When she was born it seemed like the moon grew closer to the Clans.

Silverpelt grew brighter for Silverkit.

Both sisters had something special that connected them to StarClan more than the others. Most cats of LunarClan were jealous, but LunarClan are supposed to be more connected to StarClan, they sleep in the starlight. Everyone except kits, elders and sick cats of course.

Moonkit looked up at the moon and silently thanked it for its light. LunarClan cats never like being concealed.

Moonkit closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep. She just closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonkit woke the next day with angry howls coming from the clearing. She looked outside and saw Nettlefrost and Crowheart fighting over the last rabbit in the fresh-kill pile.

Applestar walked over to them and growled something. Crowheart let go of the prey and Nettlefrost carried over to the elders, who were watching with wide eyes.

"Sandclaw, Nightfang, Goldenbreeze, and Brightflower." Applestar yowled.

The four cats sleepily crawled out of the warriors' den and addressed the LunarClan leader.

"I want you to each take a patrol and go hunting."

Nightfang mewed something that Moonkit couldn't hear, but Applestar growled.

"I don't care! No one's going to attack us anytime soon!"

Moonkit flinched at Applestar's sudden harshness.

The four cats gathered two or three other cats for a patrol and left the camp.

"What are you doing Moonkit?" Willowshade mewed, her voice weary.

Moonkit snapped her head back inside the nursery, "There was a fight, and I wanted to see what was going on."

Willowshade sighed, "It wasn't any of your business, was it?"

Moonkit shook her head.

"Then you don't get involed." Willowshade yawned, "Come here, Moonkit. Sleep. Once your an apprentice you won't get much of it. I don't want you to get punished for being lazy."

Moonkit walked over to her sister's side and closed her eyes. This time, sleep overcame her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing next to Applestar on high branch.

_My apprentice ceremony!_ Moonkit thought.

Then Applestar mewed, "Moonpaw, you have betrayed the Clan." The leader wouldn't look at her, "I hate to do this, but too many things have gone wrong because of you."

Moonkit heard angry murmurs among the Clan, "You are exiled from LunarClan! If anyone of our patrols spot you after the gathering in two sunrises, they have my permission to attack and kill you." Applestar announced, with pain in her voice,

"Yes! Kill her!" Goldenbreeze mewed, "She killed Sandclaw!"

Moonkit's eyes widened in surprise, "I would never kill!" She tried to yowl above the angry growls, but her voice wouldn't come.

Her paws carried her away from the camp, and through the entrance.

She felt tears come to her eyes, but they wouldn't fall down her cheeks.

The moon glowed bright as Moonkit walked through the territory. There were rabbit holes and birds flying through the night. But Moonkit couldn't look around, she just walked toward a hill.

From what she could see, the hill had no way down from the other side. And Mookit's paws did not want to stop. They started pulling her toward the edge, and then, she fell. Moonkit's short life flashed in her eyes. She hit the ground, hard, and feel unconscious.

Moonkit opened her eyes again in a dark cave. Cats with black pelts surrounded her.

There was light coming from a large stone in the middle of the cave.

"Moon Catcher, touch your nose to the stone. You will receive your answers." All the black cats mewed in unison.

Moonkit walked toward the stone and touch her nose to it. The land swirled around Moonkit in a flurry of stars.

Voices were pounding Moonkit's ears.

"I thought you were a warrior, not a rouge!"

"The last time this happened, Mottledjaw wasn't even born."

"The darkness surrounds us, we must eventually give into it." _Why am I so evil?_ Moonkit thought. _Darkness? Why would I give into it?_

A voice roared. The swirling stopped abruptly.

Moonkit was now on an icy clearing. Her pads were frozen to the ground, and her nose was tipped with frost.

"What's happening?!" Moonkit cried.

A large shadow covered the clearing. Moonkit looked up to see a scaly gray figure with black tipped wings come down from the sky.

Moonkit's eyes widened.

It roared again. The gray figure landed and folded its wings to its huge body. It had clear blue eyes with a tint of amber.

Moonkit backed up a few steps.

"Do not be afraid of me, young kit." It spoke she voice, "I am a friend."

"W-who are you?" Moonkit stammered.

The gray figure brought its large head down, "I am a dragon. My name is Aura."

"Why are you here?" Moonkit mewled.

"You have called me."

"I didn't call anyone."

"No one intends to call a dragon."

"I don't understand."

Aura shook her head. Then she recited something.

"_In leaf-bare's height you must show your might and set the others free. In greenleaf's center for worse of better, the dragon's roar you'll find. You must heed my words of guilt and sorrow, you must follow the Moon of Shadow._"

Aura's blue eyes glowed, and the world went black.


End file.
